Under the Skin
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Fic participante en el intercambio entre autores de la página Attack on Fanfics] Las montañas eran un buen lugar para vivir, con aire limpio y un clima templado. Eren hubiera vivido una infancia muy buena de no ser por un detalle: Su padre era el alfa mayor, y se suponía que debería de heredar ese puesto a menos que otro le ganará. Lástima que todos esperaban que fuera un omega.


¡Hola a todos! Primeramente me disculparé si esto es un caos, es mi primera vez escribiendo yaoi, y también la primera vez escribiendo omegaverse, espero que no sea tan desastroso, si me aventé este paquete es porque noté que te gustaba, amig secret . Quería hacer algo lindo, de verdad, y aunque me ha gustado no sé si será de tu agrado :c de verdad espero que te guste. Me he enfocado más en Eren que en la pareja, espero que no te moleste ese detalle, y aunque quería darle más escenas con otros personajes, ya me había pasado de número de palabras así que no quise expandirlo demasiado. Espero que lo disfrutes al igual que aquellas personas que le han dado click al fic por curiosidad. Espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en el presente escrito pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los tomé prestados.

* * *

 **Under the Skin**

.

Los homo lupus, o comúnmente conocidos como lupinos eran una minoría comparada a el total de la población mundial, dominado por los homo sapiens. Durante siglos vivieron bajo un velo de misticismo, rodeados de mitos y leyendas que se remontaban a la antigua Grecia, siendo utilizados para asustar a los niños, pero eran reales, completamente.

Algunos alfa ocupaban puestos muy altos en este mundo globalizado, otros preferían vivir liderando comunidades aisladas, evitando los problemas y las miradas debido a que por cuestiones biológicas preferían evitarlos. Los humanos no eran comida para los lupinos, al menos no desde hace siglos, cuando algunos desviados aprovechaban las comunidades aisladas, pero nunca faltaba la discriminación debido a las antiguas leyendas. Ese era el caso de la comunidad en que creció Eren.

Las montañas eran un buen lugar para vivir, alejadas de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, con aire limpio y un clima templado. La comunidad era pequeña en comparación de otras, eran aproximadamente trescientos habitantes, que se dedicaban casi exclusivamente a la agricultura y ganadería para la autosuficiencia, con las comodidades que ofrecía el siglo XXI, como la televisión. Era una comunidad bastante abierta a comparación de las existentes en siglos pasados, ya que cada siete años se hacían intercambios para evitar la endogamia y fortalecer lazos entre comunidades.

Eren hubiera vivido una infancia muy buena de no ser por un detalle: Su padre era el alfa mayor, y se suponía que como su hijo debería de heredar ese puesto a menos que otro le ganará el puesto. Desde que era muy pequeño, a Eren su madre le dijo que sin duda sería un beta en el mejor de los casos, o simplemente un omega. Ni de broma sería un alfa, no tenía el porte de uno, aunque era agresivo, era relativamente débil, era esquivo y muy solitario, no parecía estar hecho para ser un líder.

Al principio no le importaba, ¿por qué un niño querría tener esa responsabilidad? ser líder de trecientas personas era demasiado complicado para él que apenas y tenía un amigo, no porque fuera tímido, sino porque las personas solían fastidiarle mucho. Pero con el tiempo, empezó a joderle mucho como le veía la comunidad. Le veían con lástima, expresaban sin ninguna discreción la desgracia de Grisha Jeager de que su único hijo no fuera a ser un alfa. Armin le decía que no prestará atención, que era mejor evitarse toda esa responsabilidad, y al principio las palabras de su amigo fueron suficientes. Hasta que llegó Mikasa a su vida.

Mikasa llegó junto a Grisha después de un intercambio con los clanes que se llevo a cabo en el oeste. No fue ofrecida como una omega, eso hubiera sido una barbaridad debido a la corta edad de la niña. Ambos padres murieron y no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de ella, más que su padre. La trataba bien, la quería mucho, estaba encantado de tener una "hermana menor" y quería darle la atención que merecía después de lo que había pasado. Verla tan pequeña y frágil le hacía querer protegerla. El problema era que con el pasar de los días ella no era nada eso que pensaba. Era fuerte, dominante, imponente y con un temple de hielo y un ataque salvaje.

—Mikasa sin duda será una alfa— Karla dijo entusiasmada—, quizás lo mejor sea que vayas enseñándole como actuar como uno, Grisha.

—Karla…— Eren fingió indiferencia, sabía que su padre no quería tener esa conversación allí, enfrente de él, sabía que era lo suficientemente perspicaz para saber a que se referían, pero su madre no—, aún es demasiado pronto. Apenas tienen diez.

—Creo que es bastante obvio quien ocupará tu lugar.

—Nada esta definido.

—No tiene nada de malo que Eren no sea un alfa.

—Eso aún no lo sabes.

Karla suspiró.

—Soy realista Grisha, ya sabía que eran mis compañeros con apenas verlos. Apenas y te vi supe que eras un alfa— tenía un buen punto—. Sé cuando veo un alfa, Eren no lo es.

Salió tratando de hacer como que no había escuchado, Mikasa fue detrás de él.

—No hagas caso de lo que dicen, Eren.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que no serás un alfa.

—No es como si me importará. Serás una gran alfa mayor, sin duda.

—No seré la alfa mayor.

—Tienes que serlo.

—No soy hija biológica del doctor Jeager.

—Ante la comunidad eres su hija. Y si te pusieran ese problema en un torneo fácilmente vencerías al resto de alfas.

—No quiero ser alfa, quiero estar con mi familia. Contigo.

Estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, la quería pero a veces no entendía la infatuación que sentía por él.

—Como alfa puedes tener una familia. Nada te lo impide.

Ella se quedó callada, la dejó atrás para buscar a Armin, sabía a donde iba ese rumbo, y no quería llegar allí. La quería mucho, pero no de esa forma, nunca podría.

* * *

A la edad de once años, ocurrió el intercambio a una edad en que a Eren le llamaba la atención el tema.

—Eren, no deberíamos estar aquí.

—Calla Armin, no pasa nada. No veremos nada más que la llegada.

—Pero Eren, esto es de adultos, no esta bien.

—Vamos Armin. Solo un momento antes de que vayamos a casa.

Armin se quedó abajo mientras se apoyaba sobre unas cajas, viendo por la ventanilla del gran salón en que se realizaban los encuentros. Jamás había presenciado uno, era muy joven para hacerlo. Pero eso no le importaba, la emoción del momento compensaba el castigo que su madre le iba a dar.

Observó entre los primeros, por su porte podía diferenciar a los alfas, además de que ahora podía ligeramente diferenciar su aroma que describía como picante; los betas y omegas aún le resultaban muy difíciles, tendían a ser apacibles y aún no podía diferenciar sus olores. Había escuchado que los betas apenas y olían, pero decían que los omegas desprendían un olor dulce.

Veía a las distintas personas presentes, y todo le pareció muy insípido. No veía nada interesante, a nadie particularmente atractivo como para entender la razón de estas reuniones. Pero entonces le vio. Iba junto al alfa del clan del oeste, Erwin Smith, y a una mujer y otro hombre, pero él destacaba entre todos, aunque para los demás quizás no valía la pena. Era de baja estatura, cabello negro y rasgos finos. Pero lo que más le intrigaba eran sus ojos: Fríos, grises y brillantes. No podía dejar de mirarlos.

Sintió algo extraño, algo desconocido hasta ese momento: deseo.

Era algo extraño, quizás era un alfa y estaba estimulando sin querer su primer celo como omega. Eren por alguna razón deseo que así fuera, quiso estar de verdad con ese alfa, aquí y ahora, sin importarle si era mucho menor que él.

El hombre pareció sentir su mirada, y por unos instantes se vieron mutuamente. Se sintió como si estuviera destinado a ese momento, si antes se sentía atraído ahora estaba completamente hipnotizado. Él se mantuvo quieto, afilo la mirada, como regañándole por estar allí. Eren sintió primero las orejas calientes y después, por primera vez como las mejillas se le enrojecían. Rápido se apartó de la ventanilla y casi se cayó de las cajas.

— ¿Eren? ¿Estás bien?

Una vez estuvo abajo comenzó a correr. Sintiendo aún la cara arder y escuchando a Armin susurrar su nombre, que no quería que les descubrieran y sabía disimular. Más de un adulto le vio corriendo, y era probable que le dijeran a su padre de donde venía, desventajas de ser hijo del hombre más conocido de la comunidad.

— ¿Eren?— escuchó la voz de su madre, pero no quería hablar con nadie, no después de esa experiencia tan nueva para él—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Se encerró en su cuarto al tiempo que escuchaba como Armin saludaba a su madre, creía haberlo dejado atrás.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Eren?

—No lo sé Mikasa— Armin tocó la puerta, pero no respondió, lo escuchó susurrar—, espiamos el intercambio, y creo que lo descubrieron.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¡Eren! ¡Abre!— estaba entrando en su fase de madre preocupada, y no necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—Váyanse. No pasa nada.

—Abre la puerta.

—No pasa nada, no voy a involucrarlos.

—Pero Eren…— Armin insistió, y el silencio de Mikasa le hizo sentir extraño. Casi les abre pensando que de verdad se sentían mal. Pero esa extraña sensación en el vientre y el sonroso de sus mejillas lo detuvieron. Eso era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

Jamás creyó sentirse así, en su vientre sentía un vacío y el anhelo de ver esos ojos de nuevo.

Dejó salir una risa, aunque en unos años resultara ser un omega, dudaba que ese alfa no encontrará una pareja para ese entonces, si es que no tenía ya una y sólo acompañaba a Erwin por ser parte de su consejo.

Jamás lo olvidaría. Le hubiera gustado al menos saber su nombre.

* * *

Los años pasaron, unos días después del cumpleaños número trece de Mikasa ocurrió su primera transformación. Esto era la principal característica que diferenciaba a los homo sapiens de los homo lupus: cuando los varones cumplían los quince y las niñas los trece logran convertirse en licántropos y se definían en uno de los tres géneros: alfa, beta u omega. Ella era una alfa, tal y como todos esperaban.

Para Eren fue algo traumático verlo, ya sabía que era lo que iba a ver, se lo habían explicado en clases, pero no dejo de ser impactante. Los huesos tronaban de una manera en que pareciera que estaban a punto de romperse y salirse, escupía sangre y la ropa se hacía girones ante los cambios de la estructura ósea.

Cuando todo acabó sintió miedo, verdadero miedo. Mikasa era casi del tamaño de un lobo adulto aunque debería ser más pequeña, y sus ojos carecían de alma, estaba quieta, callada y sólo los observaba. Eren quería pensar que como él ni Armin se habían transformado aún no les atacaría. Los alfa recién transformados eran bastante agresivos, solían atacar a todo alfa que se les pusiera enfrente hasta que se encontraban con alguien que les pusiera el alto. Estaban solos, si Mikasa se salía de control nadie iba a poder detenerla.

Se quedo quieto, Armin agachó la mirada, recordó lo que le dijeron, no veas a los ojos a un alfa. Lo imitó, escuchó como ella se acercaba, despacio. Primero olfateo al rubio, que estaba demasiado nervioso, soltó un ligero gemido, casi lo golpea porque no sabían como respondería ante esto. Después se acercó a Eren, y entendió porque Armin no se pudo contener, era aterrador. Igualmente le olfateo, se dio la media vuelta y después huyo rumbo al bosque.

Tardaron más de cuatro días en encontrarla, ya había pasado el tiempo en que ella podía mantener su forma de lobo por primera vez. Estaba aturdida, desnuda y con múltiples rasguños, la boca llena de sangre. Nunca le dijo nada de lo que pasó en esos días, y fue a partir de entonces que se empezó a apartar de él. Se recuperó bastante bien, e igualmente se volvió el alfa dominante entre los jóvenes alfa. Para Eren esto era suficiente, lo esperado, además de que comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado.

Tenía dos años para disfrutar antes de pasar por el mismo proceso, y verse obligado a ser la pareja de alguien, que estaba seguro de quien habían escogido sus padres.

* * *

Unos días después, en una noche de luna llena, sin que nadie lo esperará, a la prematura edad de trece años Eren se transformó por primera vez, quizás estimulado por Mikasa. En la mayoría de los casos esa primera transformación era olvidada, así le pasó a Eren.

Despertó por el frío con un sabor metálico en su boca, atado con una cadena fuera de la casa a un árbol y con un bozal en la cara. Se asustó ante estos detalles, jamás esperó que fuera así la primera vez.

— ¿Eren?— contestó al llamado de Mikasa con un leve quejido, un tono que desconocía, sin embargo sabía que era suyo. Ella le miró con pena—, esta bien Eren, te quitaré el bozal.

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Mikasa, aléjate!— Karla de inmediato tomo a la joven de los brazos y la apartó, Eren le miró sobresaltado—. Eren aún no esta bien.

Él no entendía nada, no sabía que estaba pasando.

—Señora Jeager, no pasa nada.

—Tranquila Karla, Eren esta bien— Grisha le quitó el bozal y procedió a desatarlo, Karla se notaba algo inquieta—. Hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

—Mamá— se sentía herido, jamás creyó ver así a su madre. Abrazaba a Mikasa como si se la fueran a arrebatar—, ¿qué pasa?

—Vamos Eren, ya hablarás con ellas más tarde.

Casi se lo llevó arrastrando, más que por ejercer violencia porque no podía moverse. Lo hizo entrar en su despacho, se quedó en la puerta, mientras su padre se sentó en su sillón.

—Ya no es posible que estés junto a Mikasa como antes. Temo que la lastimes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Peleaste, Eren. Si hubiéramos llegado tarde quizás la hubieras destrozado.

—Eso es imposible— se levantó de la silla, sobresaltado—. Se supone que soy un omega, ¿no debería de ser sumiso ante una alfa? no tiene sentido lo que dices.

—Eren. Escucha— el joven se encogió, sintiendo el poder en la voz de su padre—, no eres un omega. Eres un alfa.

— ¿Qué?— se puso de pie, exaltado—, estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Por un instante temí que le hubieras sacado el ojo. Y aunque no aplaudo tus acciones, no se puede negar el hecho de que hayas ganado— se quedó callado, ambos sabían que era lo que significaba—. Eres el próximo alfa mayor, a menos que alguien te derrote.

—Por favor, no digas que estas orgulloso de mi.

—No estoy orgulloso, nunca esperé nada de ti— Grisha se quitó los lentes, Eren se encogió, sintiéndose un poco mal por el comentario de su padre—. Desde que naciste te vi y pensé "él no continuará con mi legado". Y pensé que estaba bien, no necesitaba que lo fueras.

— ¿Entonces estas decepcionado?

—Esto no es algo que eligieras, no puedo estar decepcionado por tu género. Sólo estoy un poco… triste.

— ¿Triste?

—Cuando se dio cuenta, erróneamente, de que ibas a ser un omega, tu madre me pidió que buscará una alfa para ti— cerró los ojos—, en cuanto vi a Mikasa pensé que era perfecta, ella aún era una bebé. Al hacerle el ultrasonido por su enfermedad me di cuenta de que era una alfa, fue como un milagro. Pensé que ella era tu destinada.

—Mikasa esta aquí porque la elegiste.

Era una afirmación, sabía que era raro que trajeran a Mikasa desde tan joven. Por algún instante se preguntó si su padre les hizo daño a los padres de ella para poder tenerla a su lado.

—Si la elegí, y al estar huérfana, hice todo lo que pude para poder traerla conmigo. No quería eligiera a otro omega— su padre se relajo, casi sonrío. Eren tuvo que tragarse la indignación, ya sospechaba que la inclusión de Mikasa a su vida era parte de un plan, pero no creía que sus padres fueran capaces. Los habían emparejado como si fueran un par de animales—. Vaya que me equivoque.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que yo debía de elegir? Pude haber sido un omega, no un estúpido que no puede ni elegir una pareja.

—Creíamos que era lo mejor para ti— Eren gruño, sintiendo ganas de morder, algo que nunca había hecho.

—Contrólate Eren. Recuerda cual es tu lugar y cual el mío.

—Como se supone que haga eso— sintió como sus incisivos crecían de tamaño sin que pudiera detenerse, su padre le veía severo, le dio igual hasa hasta que sus ojos se tornaron dorados que supo que estaba pasando el límite y las consecuencias podían ponerse serias.

—Estas ante un largo camino, Eren. Tienes que saber como controlarte. Haber derrotado a Mikasa te va a dar muchos rivales, no quiero que me causes problemas por no saber hacerlo.

Y su padre no se equivoco. Con el paso de las semanas, y la ayuda de Mikasa, se impuso como el alfa mayor. Nadie se atrevía ya a retarlo, la brutalidad con la que atacaba hasta a alfas completamente desarrollados, aquellos que lucían como la mezcla entre la bestia y el humano, era ya bien conocida. Se estaba ganando problemas por esa misma brutalidad, no podía controlarse. Cada vez que se transformaba explotaba, ya había arrancado pedazos de orejas y labios. Estaba invicto, y apenas estaba en la categoría de un "junior". Ante la comunidad esto no eran más peleas de alfas jóvenes que apenas estaban afrontándose ante sus apenas emergentes hormonas. Después de pasar su primer celo podría considerar retar al alfa mayor y encontrar su propio omega, más no marcarlo, no hasta cuando ya estuviera completamente desarrollado. En la antigüedad estaba bien que un alfa tomará a un omega cada vez que se le presentará el celo, incluso en contra de su voluntad, hoy en día esto no era posible, se tenía que esperar a la mayoría de edad de ambos para poder consentir el acto sexual; seguía habiendo diferencias por las diferencias físicas y psicológicas, pero trabajaban en ello. No es que tuviera prisa alguna, jamás pensó en buscar pareja, aún cuando como omega debía preocuparle encontrar una.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, si hubo una vez. Recordó ese invierno, en el que llegaron los otros clanes, donde vio por primera y única vez a ese alfa de cabello negro y ojos grises, el único ser por el que sintió alguna vez anhelo. Lástima que fuera también un alfa, y uno mayor, nunca iba a fijarse en él, que apenas era un cachorro.

* * *

— ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo, Eren?

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes.

Mikasa, sumisa a Grisha como siempre, de inmediato se disculpo. Ella estaba excusada, porque según todos al haber sido derrotada por Eren de inmediato lo tomó como su superior y sentía la necesidad de seguirle a donde quiera que fuera y de apoyarle sin importar lo locas que fueran sus decisiones.

—Esa no es una excusa— su padre le veía severo, y ahora más que nunca le incomodaba—, voy a enviarte a un reformatorio.

Ambos adolescentes le vieron sorprendidos. Los reformatorios tenían una reputación horrible, supuestamente eran para enseñar a controlarte, pero en realidad sólo metían a los alfas jóvenes para que pelearan entre ellos hasta hartarse.

—Grisha, no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

Karla no estaba segura de esta decisión, no quería que Eren fuera herido innecesariamente.

—Ya le arrancó la oreja completa a un muchacho. Los adultos también se están quejando— Eren se encogió en su lugar, sabiendo que su padre tenía razón—, no hay otra opción.

—Quiero ir con Eren.

—No, Mikasa, no haz hecho nada malo.

—Voy a ir. Si tengo que hacer algo inadecuado lo haré.

— ¡Mikasa!— Karla la sujetó de brazo, creyendo que de esa manera podía detenerla—, no te atrevas.

—Mikasa, te vas a quedar aquí. No olvides cual es tu lugar.

Ella de nuevo se sintió intimidada por la voz de Grisha, al parecer había olvidado cual era su lugar. Eren también sabía que debía de callarse, al igual que su madre, que en el fondo sabía que era necesario.

* * *

Cuando llegó al reformatorio, pensó que estaría peor, al parecer la mayoría de los alfas estaban allí porque los otros clanes no querían tener que lidiar con sus peleas, además de que tenían una considerable cantidad de betas que aminoraban las discusiones. Apenas y llegó entabló una relación cortés con la mayoría de los compañeros, tan sólo tenía problemas con Jean, a quien no soportaba. Pelearon más de una vez, siendo reñidos por el instructor.

Entre entrenamientos y peleas, lentamente comenzó a adaptarse, sin embargo no fue hasta que Annie Leonhart le dio una paliza que su lobo se controló y empezó a actuar más tranquilamente. No le importaba mucho, aunque al principio fue humillante ser derrotado por alguien de menor estatura le pareció patético, le consolaba nadie hasta la fecha había sido capaz de derrotarla.

* * *

—Muévete, mocoso.

Se quedó petrificado, no podía creer que el estuviera aquí. El hombre tan sólo masculló algo mientras se hacía a un lado para poder pasar.

—Eren— Connie le jaló del brazo, bajándole de la ensoñación en la que estaba—, hazte a un lado cuando él se te acerque.

— ¿Por qué?— se veía con cara de pocos amigos, pero no era para tanto.

—Te destrozaría en segundos— dijo Bertholdt—, ni siquiera Annie se atreve a hacerle frente.

—No se ve tan rudo— hizo silencio, sin saber si estaba bien preguntar—, ¿pero por que está aquí? No es un adolescente como para que este aquí. Lo vi en un intercambio cuando tenía once.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés por Levi?— Reiner de inmediato preguntó—, no me digas que te haz enamorado.

—No bromees, es simple curiosidad.

—Escuché que mató a varios lupinos—al final Sasha fue la que soltó la sopa—. Supuestamente se salvo de la pena de muerte porque Erwin no permitió que le hicieran daño. Es su preciado soldado.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿en verdad entre ellos habría un asesino? Eren, por otro lado estaba más curioso que nada.

.o.O.o.

Coincidió con él una noche, en la cocina porque había olvidado que le tocaba lavar los platos y para cuando el maldito de Jean le recordó ya todos estaban encamados.

Era casi media noche, y se tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que allí estaba, pues no había nada de ruido. Eren pensó que si esto fuera su hogar y Levi un retador ya le habría ganado por su sigilo.

— ¿Quieres que lave esa taza cuando termines?— más que por querer hacerlo era porque le mataba la quietud de la habitación, si estuviera sólo quizás hasta cantaría.

—No.

— ¿No podías dormir?

—No.

—No eres alguien de muchas palabras.

—No— contestó como si estuviera preguntado, cuando sólo fue una afirmación—, y tú eres demasiado preguntón. Allá afuera matan gratis a personas como tú.

Tragó, era más espeluznante ahora, pero no dejaba de fascinarle. Era como fuego que sabías que te iba a dañar pero aún así no podías dejar de verlo.

Se hizo a un lado cuando se acercó al fregadero, más que nada por instinto. Levi lavó su taza, y observó levemente los platos que ya había lavado.

—Vuelve a lavarlos. No lo haz hecho bien.

—Si señor.

Gruñó.

—No soy señor.

Se fue, dejando a Eren aún más fascinado.

* * *

Desde entonces Eren dejó sus platos para la media noche. Nunca cambio turnos o tomo el de otros pues no quería levantar sospechas, pero atesoraba cada vez que veía a Levi e intercambiaban algunas palabras.

Un día, Levi dejó el centro así de repente. Tal cual había llegado.

Eren se sintió herido porque ni siquiera se hacia despedido.

* * *

Regresó a casa en las vísperas del intercambio, a sus dieciocho años, con su lobo en total control y con deseos de vivir una vida tranquila, sin ser el alfa. Había decidido que no quería esa responsabilidad.

Su madre le recibió con ojos llorosos, le había extrañado tanto. Mikasa se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando, tan tranquila como siempre. Armin le recibió con un abrazo, Eren no sabía porque pero sentía que era el más cambiado de todos, había crecido mucho.

Cuando llegó el tiempo del intercambio, estaba nervioso, más que por ser la primera vez era porque probablemente volvería a ver a Levi, pero esta vez de una manera diferente. Y así fue, de nuevo rodeado de las mismas personas, con la misma aura que le atraía como el sol a los planetas. Deseaba acercarse, pero el miedo le invadió. Quizás con los días se atrevería.

No fue hasta que había pasado el quinto día que se atrevió a hablarle, sabiendo que estaba solo y nadie les iba a molestar.

—Déjame mostrarte el lugar.

El hombre bebía su té en total calma, hasta por un instante Eren estuvo a punto de repetir sus palabras creyendo que no le había escuchado.

—Esta bien.

Y comenzaron una extraña relación, que con el paso de los días se fortalecería.

* * *

Se tiraron en el suelo, frente al lago, Eren no sabía ni como llegaron a ese grado de confianza. Tan sólo sonreía aunque sabía que esta era una de las últimas noches antes de que terminará el intercambio.

—Llevaba mucho sin ver las estrellas así.

—En serio.

—En el oeste no se ven así. En el norte son más abundantes. Hay vistas preciosas en las montañas.

— ¿Haz ido al norte?

—Soy originario de allá.

Él se quedó callado, disfrutando de la vista. Eren no supo que agregar, no conocía nada mas allá de su hogar y los campos del reformatorio.

—Volveré a ser un lobo solitario. Escapare de Erwin.

Le vio sorprendido, no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—Me meteré en problemas. Pero no me importa, necesito ir.

—Levi, no creo que debas.

—Se los debo.

—No creo que le debas algo tan grande a alguien.

—Lo hago. Farlan e Isabel lo valen. Erwin tan sólo me enviará unos meses al reformatorio. Cree que lo odio y por eso me envía allí

—Creo que esto es serio. No lo hagas.

De la nada Eren se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba encima de él, cara a cara.

— ¿Qué harás para detenerme, Eren?

Sintió unas ganas enormes de besarlo, más grandes que su orgullo, pero sabía que estaba mal hacerlo en este momento.

—No lo sé, depende de tus razones— El ya sabía lo que sentía, Eren estaba seguro, y se estaba aprovechando de ello—, ¿qué esperan de ti Farlan e Isabel?

—Ellos no pueden esperar nada—le veía directo a los ojos y Eren sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas—: ellos están muertos.

Se le fue la sangre de la cara, preocupado en estos momentos. Alerta a lo que iba a decir.

—Era muy joven. Era la etapa en que uno no quiere nada de nadie. Me fui de casa y comencé a vivir en la ciudad, rodeado de humanos, allí los conocí— se apartó de Eren, se sentó en el pasto y sacó un cigarrillo—, Isabel era muy inocente, demasiado. Ni siquiera podía hacer su primera transformación de manera correcta para defenderse. Una noche llego a casa y los dijo que unos humanos la violaron.

Encendió el cigarrillo, Eren pensó que cualquier comentario estaría fuera de lugar.

—Sabíamos que nadie le iba a creer, ¿humanos violando lupinos? Sonaba poco lógico. El problema es que Farlan no me escuchó, siendo que el siempre fue el prudente, acabó matándolos a todos— soltó una bocanada, como buscando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir—, los lupinos se enteraron. Mataron a Farlan, y a Isabel también por defenderlo. Cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde, tan sólo vi sangre y comencé a luchar. Mate a varios antes de que me pudieran apresar. Me hubieran matado de no ser por Erwin.

—Le debes la vida.

—Desgraciadamente— suspiro—, pero siempre me las arregló para huir. Volver a ser lo que soy: un lobo solitario.

—Supongo que entiendo tus razones.

—No vas a detenerme entonces.

Eren sonrió.

—No es cómo si pudiera.

* * *

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores del lago, se dio cuenta de un cambio repentino. Olía dulce. Más dulce que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado en la vida. No sabía porque, pero se atrevió a besarlo. Levi, sorprendentemente le correspondió, no le detuvo cuando puso sus manos en sus mejillas y tampoco cuando en un jadeo introdujo su lengua, buscando la dominancia absoluta.

Les gustaba esto, a ambos. El contacto y el calor, piel contra piel.

No fue hasta que puso sus manos en la cintura de Levi que la magia se acabo.

—No— se alejó, notablemente sonrojado y con la frecuencia respiratoria acelerada, Eren le vio algo desepcionado—. Esto no va a pasar.

Ni siquiera le volvió a ver a los ojos, simplemente se alejó, sin mirar atrás. Eren se quedó unos infantes confundido, sin saber que estaba pasando.

—Espera, ¡Levi!

El nombrado comenzó a correr, como si no pudiera mantener su posición de poder como alfa y le aterrará lo que estaba pasando.

Levi no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casita que le habían asignado, ni siquiera cerró la puerta en por la prisa. Eren le pisaba los talones, y le perdió de vista por un instante, pero escuchó como cerraba la puerta.

—Levi, abreme. Hablemos.

—Vete niño, no lo entiendes.

—Explicame entonces.

—Vete.

—No sé porque te escandalizas tanto. Las relaciones entre alfas son normales, no tienes que hacer esto complicado.

—No soy un alfa, Eren— suspiro, era hora de decirle la verdad—, soy un omega. Estoy entrando en mi celo.

Se quedó callado, eso explicaba el olor dulce, pero no podía entender como es que era tan dominante pese a lo que dice ser.

—Necesitas ayuda— afirmó. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Necesito que te vayas.

—Pero te duele, ¿no es así?— no tenía malas intenciones. En serio quería ayudarle— el celo a los omegas les causa un intenso dolor por la necesidad.

—Dejame en paz, no va a suceder.

— ¿Por qué?

—No voy a tener hijos. Nunca. No me voy a arriesgar.

— ¿Por qué?

—No te metas en esto, niño. No te compete.

—Pero Levi...

—Vete antes de que comiences a actuar como un animal. No necesito que me violen para sentirme mejor—el olor de Levi empezaba a hacerle salivar, deseaba estar a su lado

Casi siente deseos de chillar—, ahora.

Se dirigió a la puerta, deseando hacer más. Vio hacia dentro, deseando que Levi le diera la cara y le dijera que estaba bien, que le aceptaba.

* * *

Estaba frente al lago, parecía ahora ser su sitio favorito.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque no quieres tener hijos?

Llevaba días con esa duda, y ahora que Levi había salido

—No quiero tenerlos. Así de simple.

Una respuesta simple y seca, como sólo el podía hacerlo.

—Creí que todos los omegas deseaban tenerlos.

—Soy más que un adicto sexual y una incubadora.

— ¿No es por lo de Farlan e Isabel?

Levi volteó a verlo furioso, con una mezcla de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver— dejó de verlo para volver al lago—, no voy a ser lo que fue mi madre.

—Tu madre...

—Fue una omega prostituta. La dejaban embarazada aquellos que tenían lo suficiente para pagar y esperar a que entregará sus cachorros— suspiro —, yo me quedé con ella. Decía que de verdad amo a mi padre y por eso me quiso conservar. Pero ver como daba hermano tras hermano me causó una gran disociación. No quiero niños.

—Sabes, nunca he pensado seriamente en tener familia.

La expresión cambio a una de incredulidad.

—No te digas esas cosas por un capricho.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Escuhame Eren. Eres joven, probablemente yo sea el primer omega en celo que hueles y eso te hace desear cosas que en realidad no quieres ni necesitas.

Todo el lenguaje corporal de Levi indicaba huida, y Eren quería evitarla a toda costa. No habían acabado de hablar.

—Levi. Quiero estar contigo. No es capricho.

—No soy lo que necesitas niño. Vete con la niña alfa, tengan un alfa puro como todos quieren.

—No decidas por mi— le sujetó de la muñeca, impidiendo su retirada—, estoy harto de que todos lo hagan. No empieces a pensar en que es lo mejor para mi.

Levi gruñó, y Eren por una razón que desconocía le soltó, le sorprendió que hubiera respondido así ante un omega, hasta allí llegaba el poder de Levi sobre él.

—Vete Eren. No puedes dominarme, por eso estas obsesionado conmigo. Como no quiero quedarme quieres formarme a hacerlo.

Dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir adiós.

Eren sintió vacío el estómago, y una enorme necesidad de ir tras el y rogarle que se quedará. Que lo eligiera a él y a nadie más.

* * *

Sabía que iba a estar allí, una vez más. No había duda.

El lobo de ojos grises contemplaba el reflejo de la montaña en la fría agua del lago. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente también pudo ver los ojos verdes del joven que dejo atrás apenas hace unas horas.

Gruñó levemente, Eren sonrió, ni siquiera se esforzó en sonar agresivo.

—Cuando dije que quería que me escogieras a mi hablaba en serio— se quedó cayado, si hablará podría entenderlo, pero no había musitado nada más que el gruñido anterior, solo observaba el reflejo de ambos—. Estoy dispuesto a que me elijas Levi. Sólo necesito que lo hagas, no necesitamos bebés, ni una casa en la colina. Solo te necesito a ti, y una oportunidad, claro.

Sonrió mientras tomaba una piedra y la arrojaba al agua, formado ondas en ella. El lobo se alejo del lado, dirigiéndose hacía la maleza. Se detuvo, y Eren rogó que se diera la vuelta y le dijera que si, que podían intentarlo.

Lo hizo.

Eren vio los ojos que tanto amaba, y supo que era un sí, uno con dudas y miedos disfrazados de dureza. Se transformó sin importarle si rompía sus ropas y aulló al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacía él, emocionado como el cachorro que era. Levi también comenzó a correr también cuando le alcanzó el paso, y Eren no sabía si era su imaginación, pero juraría que vio a Levi realizar algo similar a una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Eren sin duda estaba feliz, serían él y Levi, dos lobos solitarios en sus primeros pasos en este camino.


End file.
